TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH GROUP CORE 008 ? ANIMAL AND HUMAN IMAGING SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Animal and Human Imaging Shared Resource (AHISR) has been supported by the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) since 2004. The AHISR provides scientific and technical assistance for experiments employing biomedical imaging to study cancer in both the preclinical and clinical settings, and will undertake developments to meet the needs of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC). The faculty and staff within the AHISR provide access to state-of-the-art imaging facilities including advanced human MRI systems operating at 3T and 7T as well as a comprehensive facility for animal imaging and research radiopharmaceuticals for animal and human use. Furthermore, the AHISR leverages the resources in the VICC with the Vanderbilt University Institute of Imaging Science (VUIIS) to develop new and improved methods for obtaining information that addresses research questions of direct cancer relevance. More specifically, the AHISR provides: 1. Collaborations with expert imaging science faculty (in nuclear, optical, magnetic resonance and ultrasound imaging) for the development and application of cutting-edge imaging protocols 2. Innovative and novel radiopharmaceuticals for animal and human imaging research 3. Support for imaging system operators and technical staff who will handle patient and animal preparation and monitoring as well as operate the instruments 4. Support for data analysis and for quantitative image analysis customized to specific applications, including the co-registration and integration of multiple modalities, histology and proteomics The AHISR brings together expensive equipment and diverse expertise into a comprehensive integrated resource. Supporting a professional staff dedicated to cancer imaging through the AHISR will ensure that the quality of the imaging data, and consequently, the overall quality of studies, is the highest possible.